


March 18, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I never loathed you,'' Amos muttered before he sobbed without Supergirl's spirit.





	March 18, 2003

I never created DC.

''I never loathed you,'' Amos muttered before he sobbed without Supergirl's spirit and she thought he forgot about her.

THE END


End file.
